Wings Of Decay Alternate Begining
by Cheerful Black Rose
Summary: Serbia is playing video games and Romania wants a go too. A stranger knocks at the door causing frightening and amusing circumstances for the poor Romanian. Little Parody of another story I made Called 'Wings of Decay' here a while back. This is a 'what if' scenario. It would be awesome if you also checked it out first


Omake (If Romania was at Serbia's house instead)

Warning: Swearing

This is a parody of another Fan fiction i wrote called 'Wings of Decay'_ /s/7734020/1/bWings_b_Of_bDecay_b_

If you haven't read that before, I'd reconmend you do before reading this...

or not... it's your life ^^

Either way- Enjoy!

* * *

Serbia was getting more and more annoyed by this video game. So much so that he decided to place the controller on coffee table and smash down on all the buttons in the hope it would somehow do any good.

It was.

He was apparently winning. Unless he got his character mixed up with the guy he was trying to fight again. In all honesty Serbia wasn't actually angry at the confusing game play but more annoyed by his guest's constant intervention.

Romania was enthusiastically shouting commands, none of which were useful. Phrases like 'hit him' or 'hurry up' which were directed more towards the screen than at Serbia himself.

When the driving section of the game was loading, Serbia had practically dive out of Romania's way as he pounced to grab the controller.

"oh oh, let me do this part! Please, please, please, I really wanna!"

"No way!" Spat Vuk picking himself off the floor after seeking refuge on it, "Your driving is shit! Don't tell me it isn't because it is"

"but that's why I'll win. You're supposed to drive bad in this game." Romania was not fazed by Serbia's evil 'get off my space on the sofa' stare "That's why it's called 'Theft and Furious Auto', duh!"

"Don't say 'duh' you sound like that..." Serbia was cut off by a knock on the door. Romania's face lit up so much that Serbia wished to god he had sun glasses to shield his poor eyes.

"Fine," Serbia sighed, "You can play the stupid level. It's an idiotic game anyway." Serbia handed the controller to Romania and straightened up his clothes to look smart. "I don't see why I borrowed it in the first place" He walked towards his front door, listening to the sound of engine revs, screeching tires and whatever Romania was crashing into with his excellent driving skills.

It was surprising how being so engrossed in his game he managed to hear the words which stroked terror into Romania's heart.

Serbia calling with great enthusiasm, "Brother, How happy am I to see you!"

Shit. Russia is here.

Romania scaled the room. Where to hide? He wasn't quite sure where. Maybe the cabernets? He knew Vuk wasn't an untidy man and would probably have room to fit a fairly slender Romanian. Costel climbed into one of the cabinets and waited listening intently.

"Ah well Brother. It's funny but I was just having company," Serbia's voice could be heard from outside the cabernet. Romania started to sweat. "You see Ivan, I was with Constantine a minute ago. It's funny that you had something so important to sort out with him"

"Da!" A second voice replied. Romania let out a small squeal of fear at hearing Russia's soft, sweet but secretly sour accent.

"Brother! Did you hear that?" _Damn you Serbia. Damn you to hell. Keep your friken mouth shut! _"I think it came from those cabernets" _oh god I'm dead! _"I hope it's not a mouse. I hate mice. Brother, please give it a look please" _Serbia I'm so going to haunt you_

"Don't worry Brother, I will just shoot whatever is inside." was the reply given.

"No, no, don't shoot it's me! I'm so sorry Russia!" Romania called from inside the small space too scared to open the door encase he'd be shot. "I'm so sorry, I put myself in here but I'm so sorry!" Romania was practically in tears. "I never meant to call you a Bessarabia stealing, potato growing vodka drinking Jerk I swear!"

After Romania finished talking silence fell. Romania could hear his heart practically leaping out of his chest.

The cabernet door slowly creaked open.

"Why did you hide from me, Romania?" asked Bulgaria kneeling down staring at Romania's half relieved half terrified face.

"Whe...where's R...R...Russia?"

"He's not here," said Serbia with a low un-amused voice.

"but I do a very good Impression, da?" said Bulgaria mimicking Russia's manner of speech!

* * *

Sorry that I wrote Romania and Russia here. I just though that writing Bulgaria would be obvious and there's no Serbia :/  
No Offense to Russia, Russians or anything related to Russia including the hetalia character. Just I see these two as good friends until they get drunk and Romania says things... ^^; He probably shouldn't have said! Serbia and Russia are so close the call each other Brothers even if they're more like cousins. Like how Ro and Bul might call each other brothers even if they're not related at all xD Correcting me on my spelling/grammar is encouraged!


End file.
